Life Beside The Beach
by allydally
Summary: When Natasha and her mum move for the 7th time, Tash opens a whole new chapter to her life
1. Moving Away Again

Chapter 1

Moving Away Again

I have never really thought about how many times my mum and I had left a home, I just knew it was a lot. We have now ended up at Summer Bay. Mum thinks it is a time for new adventures and new aspects on life, I think I would be better to have stayed in Glenelg, where my Dad and my oldest sister Kate lives with her new boyfriend. Mum and Dad are still legally married but they don't seem to act like it. Mum now has a new man called Brett. My parents decided that they should just stay married until we all grew up to be mature enough to deal with it. In my family there is Kate, the eldest, Jake, me, Kylie and James. So until James, who is ten, grows up they won't separate. Dad is an athletic trainer and Mum is a make-up artist. I want to be a make-up artist soon. Mum said it would be a good part time job while I'm at school because I'm only 15. I am also a pretty good surfer so Mum is going to enter me in a professional surfing team. And in Summer Bay I should be able to catch some waves before school.

As I walked into my new school, once again, I felt very different. All the girls at Summer Bay high were talking away and so far I knew no one.

"Hey, you new?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a tall blonde haired girl staring at me. She was wearing her school dress with ballet shoes and she was holding a billabong bag. She was pretty and kind looking.

"Err yeah" I said nicely

'Oh I'm Indiana but you can call me Indy" She said softly and kindly

"Ok I'm Natasha but you can call me Nat or Tash"

"Cool, you can put your stuff in the spare locker near mine"

'Oh thanks" I said politely

"You are a surfer" she said

"How do you know that?"

"Your hair is shinny and only salt water can do that, plus your wearing bikinis under your school dress, and so am I, every surfer does"

"Oh you surf?"

'Yeah course" she said "Do you want to go shopping after school?"

"Oh err yeah" I said

"Ok I'll meet you at the car park, See ya"

"See ya".

I walked to my first class which was English I went and sat down next to blonde haired guy. He was pretty cute and didn't say much.

"Hey, are you new?" he said

"Yeah, I moved from Boston"

"Oh really, do you surf?"

"Oh yeah I'm pretty keen"

"Oh cool"

"Do you surf?"

"Yeah I'm pretty keen too" he said.

I sat there the whole lesson and stared at him. At the end I went to my locker, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was the guy I had talked to in English.

"Hey, Tash would you like to go surfing tonight?"

"Um"

"Zac"

'Oh um Zac I would love to, I am going shopping first but I'll meet you at the beach at 6"

"Ok see ya then".

I walked to the car park where Indy had said she would meet me.

"Hey Tash" she said

"Oh hey Indy"

"Sorry I'm late"

"No its ok I only just got here"

"Oh cool, um we can walk this way". We walked into town and brought heaps of stuff. I spent most of my money on three new pairs of bikinis. When we had finished we got a taxi and went to my house. Once we got there I got out with my shopping and said goodbye to Indy and the taxi left up the road and disappeared. I ran inside and wrote a note for Mum to tell her that I would be down at the beach. Then I ran upstairs to change into one of my new bikinis that Indy and I had brought when we were shopping. I put it on and slipped on one of my beach dresses and grabbed my board and ran down to the beach. Luckily we lived on the beach. Zac was waiting for me. He was sitting on the sand. I put my board down and sat next to him.

"Hey Tash he said

"Hey Zac"

"Well are you going?"

"Yep" We had a race into the water. I stripped off my dress and ran into the water. I paddled out and when there were some good waves. I stood up and took on the waves. Zac was still waiting for the right wave, he stood up and talked a few waves and then he disappeared. I saw him sitting on the beach watching me. I paddled back in and joined him.

"Hey you're really good" he said as I sat down

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" I said grabbing my towel and drying my legs.

"Thanks. Hey, where did you used to practise in Boston?"

"I didn't really. My family is long and confusing and we lived about thirty kilometers away from the beach. I only went to the beach for parties really. The whole time I was there I would surf and the rest of the girls would tan. They thought I was from another planet. But here nearly everyone does. I wasn't going to wear my bikini to school today because I thought it would look strange. But here it's like part of school uniform"

"Yeah, I was new last year. My mum made me wear the full school uniform and everyone here was wearing board shorts and their school shirt. It was quite awkward for me. But the school gets over it and now all the girls love me". I looked at him weirdly. Did he think I loved him, is that why he asked me to the beach with him? "Sorry, I didn't mean you loved me. I was just saying" I stood up, grabbed my towel, bag and thongs and walked away. "Tash, look come back" He chased after me and put his arms around my waist and pulled me to the sand. "If you were really leaving the beach you would have grabbed your board" He turned me over and kissed me "The thing is Tash, I love you. You're beautiful, sexy and funny. You have only come today and it feels like I have known you for ages"

"Get off me you idiot. My house is just up there what would my mum say if she saw me out here like this in a public place. She would kill me and eat me for dinner"

"Well I doubt she would do that to you. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" I started to walk along the beach again

"Hey, you forgot your board, even though I mentioned it to you before"

"Oh, whoops". Zac brought the board up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"See ya"

"Bye". I walked up the stairs from the beach and opened the sliding door to my house. My mum was sitting on Brett's lap on the couch.

"Ugh" I said disgusted as I walked up the stairs.

"Oh Tash baby, Sorry" my mum yelled.

"Sorry Natasha" I heard Brett yell after mum had. I leant my board up on the wall and dumped my stuff. I wasn't going back downstairs to put my board in the garage; mum was probably still slobbering over Brett. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Zac liked me, I couldn't believe it. I went to my computer and signed on msn. I was still in my bikini but I didn't care. Kate was on msn so I started a convocation.

Kate babe says:

Hey baby girl. How are you?

Surfer girl says:

Great. How are you? How's dad and the family?

Kate babe says:

Yeah, we're ok. Jake has a girlfriend I think. Wish you here so we could tease him.

Surfer girl says:

Haha, he probably has. Are you at dad's?

Kate babe says:

Yeah sure am. We are over here for tea

Surfer girl says:

Oh, cool

Kate babe says:

Ohh, I forgot to ask you, How was skwl? xx

Surfer girl says:

Great. I met two awesome people. Indiana and err Zac.

Kate babe says:

Oh, that's awesome. Wait… Zac?? Omg a guy... tell me, tell me!!

Surfer girl says:

Well… he invited me to the beach. We went surfing, he said he liked me... all that stuff =)

Kate babe says:

That's awesome Tash. How cute. Get a pic sometime and email it to me.. I love gossip. And pictures of my baby sisters boyfriends.. haha I have to go now. James wants me to play cars with him. Oh James says hi Tashie

Surfer girl says:

Ok. Hey Jamesie. Say hey to all the family and especially dad. Tell him I'm missing him and I wish we were a family again. Enjoy playing cars guys… Talk soon xx

Kate babe says:

Ok gorgeous I will. Say hey to mum too. Look after yourself and be good. Tata xx cars awaiting. Love you xx

Kate left the convocation and I exited the window. Down the bottom of the screen I saw Indiana had come on. She must have noticed my address on my diary. I waited for her to say something, but she never did. Soon after Zac came on to, he sent me a message.

Zac loves Tash says:

Haha, did you notice my name… funny huh?

Surfer girl says:

Hilarious, Seriously, I'm actually laughing sooo much… Jokes… not funny.

Zac loves Tash says:

Well too bad. I'm not changin' it. So you better get used to it. So are you gonna tell me this confusing story bout your parents?

Surfer girl says:

I might, when I get to know you better. I have only been going to school with you for a day in case you didn't notice

Zac loves Tash says:

Yes, yes I noticed that. I'm not blind, well if you won't tell me that then at least tell me who is in your family! Plz xx :)

Surfer girl says:

Ok, I have two parents obviously, an elder sister Kate. She is the eldest in the family, 19 this year I think. Then there is my eldest brother Jake, he's 16 now going on 17 soon. Then there is me, I'm 15 going on 16 this year. Then there is my youngest sister Kylie, she turned 13 last month. Then my youngest brother James, he has just turned 10 recently as well.

Zac loves Tash says:

Oh awesome. So… What's your relationship with your older sister like? Surly you could live with her instead of here?

Surfer girl says:

It's good, she's my best friend. She is just starting her life with her boyfriend. I wouldn't want to intrude on her life. That wouldn't be fair, plus when mum said that where she was moving there would be a beach, I basically jumped at the idea.

Zac loves Tash says:

Oh, right. So are you glad you came here? Or was that a mistake?

Surfer girl says:

Oh, ooh, dunno. Don't think so yet, except if my whole family moved here it would be better. My mum and I have moved six times before now, We started in Glenelg where I was born, then we moved to Perth, then we moved to Queensland, then we moved to Hobart, then we moved to Devonport, then we moved to Boston. Now well here I am.

Zac loves Tash says:

Whoa, that's sad you know. Why didn't you stay with your dad? Glenelg has a beach!

Surfer girl says:

Umm, well when you're little you think that your mum is a better option coz, well she's your mum. So I left and my family stayed. I thought dad would eventually come back to mum and we would be a family again but… it didn't. So I missed my dad and my family and when mum met Brett it was obvious that she didn't want anything to do with dad. I wish they would stop pretending to be together and that mum and I are travelling. That's what they told James, they reckon he's too young to understand.

Zac loves Tash says:

If I was James I would want to know the truth. Anyways I have training in the morning for surfing so I better hit the sack. You should honestly look into club surfing, you're really good, trust me! Goodnight xx

Surfer girl says:

Yeah, yeah whatever, I might, sometime. Goodnight sparky. Sleep well xx enjoy training while I'm still tucked up in bed xx tata

I smiled at my screen as I exited the convocation. I signed out of msn and shut down my computer.

I heard a knock at my door "Tash baby". It was my mum "Unlock the door please"

"What do you want?" I asked not moving from my seat by the sliding door that looked out on the beach and ocean

"Just let me in please". She continued to knock so I walked and opened the door.

"Oh Brett not here now" I said poking my head out the door pretending to look

"Don't be silly Natasha" she said angrily "Why can't you just be happy for me, I am happier than when I was with your father and I know you know that"

"I wish you would stop worrying about yourself, maybe I'm not happy moving all the time. Maybe I would rather you were with dad, and maybe, just maybe I don't like Brett either"

"Well Natasha…"

"No mum, just leave me alone please. It's all I ask, shut the door on the way out". She left and I opened my sliding door to let in the sea breeze. My white thin silky curtains blew in the breeze. I slipped out of my bikini and put on my undies and bra. I walked into the bathroom and dried my hair with the towel. I pulled down the blue doona and sheets off my bed and got in, the bed was cold at first and then it warmed up. My mind drifted and I fell asleep.

I woke up to see someone standing in front of my bed "Go away mum" I said pulling the covers over my head.

"Hey, hey, hey ,hey" the voice said ripping the covers back off me "Whoa, look at you"

"Zac" I screamed, he put his hand over my mouth

"Shhh, it's only four thirty, you'll wake your mum"

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" I whispered

"I'm coming to get you so you can try out for our surfing team, Now get up and get ready, you can't train in that" he said looking at my bra and undies

"Oh, right. Give me a sec" I said jumping out of bed and slapping him on the shoulder. I walked into my bathroom and shut the door; I picked out a silver pair of bikini's and a yellow beach dress. I threw it all on and put a hair tie around my wrist. I put on my lucky silver chain anklet that my dad had sent to me when we first moved away. I found a pair of thongs and walked out "I'm ready". He pointed to the sliding door "What?" I asked unsure of what he meant

"Out" he said

"What? Whoa, not out there, I'm not jumping off the deck" I screamed

"Shhh for god's sake, I'll help you" he walked out and lowered himself down using the railing

"Ugh". I threw my bag down after him and got over the other side of the rail. He grabbed my legs once I dangled down; I took a deep breath and dropped. He caught me and I landed flat footed on the ground. "Whoa, that was mind blowing" I said turning to him and picking up my bag "Well done" I smiled and walked away

"Oh don't I need my board?" I stopped and turned round

"Nope, we provide boards. I wasn't gonna have you throw that down at me" he laughed and walked in front of me along the beach. I ran after him and jumped on his back, he piggybacked me all the way to the beach house. Where I was told they start training from.

I tried out for the team, the coach; Aarron said that he would get back to me later today. Zac walked me home and helped me back up onto the porch.

"So what did you think?" he asked. We were looking out onto the beach; he had his arms round my waist and his head on my shoulder

"It was good, I'm tired though". I looked at my clock, it was only six o'clock

"You could go back to bed you know" he said smiling

"Yeah, I might. Would you join me?" I asked

"Ok, I don't have anything to wear though; I only have my wet boardies"

I walked into my walk in robe and grabbed a pair of my black boxers that I usually wore to bed "Here, these should fit"

"Oh, lovely" he said grabbing the shorts off the bed.

"I'll be in the bathroom, make yourself at home"

"Great" he said getting into one side of my bed. I went into the bathroom and put on my bra and undies that I had on before. I came back into the room and Zac was asleep on the other side of my bed. I sighed, locked my bedroom door and joined him. I put my arms round his waist and went to sleep… again.

I woke to a knocking on the door "Nat are you still in bed? It's time to get up sweetie…" I ignored the rest of her words and jumped out of bed.

"Zac, Zac" I said shaking him

"Mmm, what?" he said sleepily

"It's quarter to eight, we have to get to school"

"Shhh, we don't go to school the days we train, shut up and your mum won't even know you're still in bed. Now get back in and sleep". He pulled on my arm and I fell onto the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and we went back to sleep. I had never missed school before, well unless I was sick. My mum would be furious if she knew I had skipped school. I would just pretend I felt sick and I thought it would be better if I stayed in bed. Zac said that they don't go to school the days they train so maybe the school encourages surfing. I don't know, my mind was racing even though I was asleep. I kept thinking of all the bad things that could happen from missing school, maybe I would get sent to the principal's office. That was something else I had never done, I had never been inside a principal's office ever. And I didn't intend to ever either. How would the school know I wasn't sick.


	2. Meeting up Again

Chapter 2

Meeting up Again

I went to school the next few days until the weekend and continued to find myself lost, I went to the beach after school every night and finally on Friday settled myself on my chair looking out onto the beach. I was wearing my white short silk dress and a pair of thongs. I heard someone knock on the door, I sighed and walked to the door. I unclipped the door and saw my best friend from Boston standing at the door. Her name was Vanessa, but I called her Nessie.

"Oh my god, Nessie" I said screaming and wrapping my arms around her

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" she asked releasing me from her

"I'm great, oh my god, I can't believe it's really you. How did you end up here?"

"Oh, well my dad got a job not far from here and I still had your address so I thought I would pop in and see you"

"So you're living here?"

"Yeah, We weren't gonna move, my dad was just gonna come. But when he said where we were going I remembered the name and said 'I'm coming too dad' and mum wouldn't stay by herself so here I am"

"Oh wow, I can't believe this. This is great"

"Really? I thought you would have made new friends and not worried about me"

"Oh you silly, silly girl. Of course not, I always have time for my new friends. Come into my parlor" I said showing her inside

"Whoa, Tash this is awesome. I could live here" she said walking out onto my porch "Oh my god, who is that?"

I walked out on the porch to see her pointing at Zac "Hey Zac" I said waving

"Hey Tash, what's up?" he said coming over

"Wait, you know him?" Nessie whispered

"Yeah, he spent the whole day with me on Tuesday. You should start surfing, you get the day off school when you train of a morning"

"Oh my god, you serious? I could get used to the hot guys here"

"Yeah, Zac and I are sorta together"

"That's awesome, where can I get one?"

"Ugh, So Zac, how are you?"

"I'm great, and this is?" he asked pointing to Nessie

"Vanessa, my bff from Boston"

"Hey Vanessa" Zac said nodding his head to her

"Hey, call me Nessie please. So have you got any other guy…" I nudged her and she stopped talking "What" she whispered

"Don't mind her, she's a bit cookoo tonight. I think it's the sea air, she isn't used to it" I smiled and he smiled back

"Surfing tomorrow Tash?" Zac asked walking away

"I might, are you?" I yelled after him

"I might, See ya round guys" he walked off along the beach and I sat down on my couch and looked out on the sea.

"Dreamy, dreamy, dreamy" Nessie said sitting next to me

I looked at her weirdly "What?"

She smiled and said "Zac"

"Get over it" I laughed. We talked for ages about guys, school, girls, surfing, Boston and other random topics. At quarter to ten Nessie decided it was time to leave. I hugged her and she walked down stairs, I followed after her.

"Thanks Tash for a great evening" she said hugging me

"That's ok, see you at school right?"

"Yes, I guess so. Thanks Mrs Smith" she said smiling at my mum

"That's quite alright Vanessa. Say hello to your gorgeous parents for me and tell them they are welcome here anytime. And so are you missy"

"Ok, I will do. Bye" she said waving and walking out the door.

"Bye" I said shutting the door and walking to the kitchen, mum followed.

"So, who was that very nice looking boy that was talking to you while you were porch?"

"Which boy?" I said poring myself some water and drinking it

"You know which one" she said smiling

"No, no I don't actually" I said trying not to make eye contact or smile "Goodnight mum" I said walking up the stairs

"I'll ask your sister" mum said laughing

"You do that then" I yelled from my door, shutting it before she could say anything else. I laid on my bed and my mobile started to ring, I got up and checked who was calling, it was Kate. I pressed the answer button "Hello Kate"

"Hey, just thought I would call you and see how you're going"

"I'm great, how are you?" I pulled out a pillow and started to fiddle with it

"Well I have some news for you actually"

"Oh, really, what is it?"

"I'm err pregnant"

"Oh my god, no way"

"Yeah, I found out yesterday, you're gonna be an Aunty" she laughed

"Oh, that's awesome, does Dad know?"

"Ah no, not yet anyway, I want you to come back here for a weekend sometime. Dad's really missing you. Has he called you? He said he was going to"

"Nah I don't think so, I will ring him later. Um yes, I would love to come and visit"

"Well it would either have to be a weekend or when are your next holidays?"

"Um in about four weeks I think, I would love to come back home. I don't know what mum would think"

"Well, she took you away so she shouldn't stop you from seeing us. Her and dad are still legally married. I wonder if she would come to?"

"I doubt it, she has a life with Brett. Oh my god, what if she took Brett with her"

"Ugh, she wouldn't do that would she?"

"I dunno, I hope not, I don't want to have to sit next to him on the plane. I would take a different flight. You will have to come here sometime as well, it's awesome. Out my bedroom window you can see the sea, it's so cool"

"Yes, yes I will. Of course, as long as Brett isn't there" she laughed

"We might have to ban him, out of mum's house. That could be quite funny. So what does Kyle think about the baby? It is his isn't it?"

"Of course it is, you silly chicken. Um he's ecstatic. I have never seen him so happy. He said that we will have to get married soon now, how cool. I'm not getting married like a balloon though" she laughed and I laughed too "Ugh, so when we get married, would you be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. I might just wear bikini's. You could always have a white pair. That could be funny, that's what I would have"

"Of course you would little miss surfer, oh hey how's that going?"

"Good I think, well Aarron, the coach was supposed to call me back but he hasn't, so I don't know, I tried out for a surfing club"

"Oh you would get in, for sure"

"Hmm, I hope so"

"So how's um, oh what's his name"

"Zac"

"Yes, yes him. How is he?"

"Alright, oh mum is gonna ring you about him, don't know if she will. Just pretend you don't know a thing, Ok?"

"Yes ok I will"

"Oh, guess who moved here?"

"Who? Santa Claus?"

"No silly, Vanessa"

"Oh, really, you would be happy. Why?"

"Coz her dad got a job here or something, she wasn't gonna come, but then she did"

"Oh, sweet. Well I better get to bed"

"Oh, no parties tonight then?"

"Nah, not now bub is on the way. Well goodnight, I'll ring you again sometime"

"Ok, talk to you then, goodnight". I hung up the phone and put it beside my bed, I pulled the covers over me and went to sleep, a surfer, a teen and a aunty to be.


	3. Family Matters

Chapter 3

Family Matters

Another week went past and I still hadn't heard anything from Aarron, my dad or Zac. I picked up the phone and rang my dad. The phone answered.

"Hello?" my dad said. I was so good to hear his voice, calm but still stern

"Dad" I said in to the other end

"Tash, how are you? Sorry I was suppose to call, I didn't get round to it with Kate and everything"

"What happened with Kate? Is she ok?"

"Oh she just fainted the other day. I took her to the doctor and the doc said it was just because her uterus needs so much blood and it can cause dizziness. But she's fine now. She did tell you about the baby didn't she?"

"Yes, of course. I knew before you dad" I laughed.

"Did you? Oh right. How's your mother?"

"She's fine, I think. I don't really communicate with her that much anymore"

"Really? Oh that surprises me. Why?"

"Oh I don't know, we just don't have much to say to each other. Its strange dad, I just want to go home"

"Hey, hey, hey. Your mother has done all this for you. And now Vanessa's there and you girls get to catch up. It's not that I don't want you home, I would love you home. I just think that for now you're best where you are. Things will work out I promise. When the baby is born your welcome to come here and stay here for as long as you want"

"Yeah, I will. You won't be able to drag me away"

"Hmm, so how's the surfing going?"

"Well I haven't heard anything from the coach or the guy that set me up with it. So I dunno, maybe I better find a new dream"

"Oh, I reckon you will hear something from one of them soon. Ooh here's the big family, Jake wants to talk"

"Ok, bye dad"

"Bye Tash". I heard all the background noise as dad swapped the phone over to Jake. I wasn't used to it, all I heard here was the sound of the waves crashing against the sand. I missed the sound of my screaming family.

"Tash, what's up?" Jake said into the phone

"Oh not much, just the usual. What about you?"

"Oh just surviving really. I'm cooking dinner, I have changed. I cook dinner now"

"Whoa, that's amazing. Are you sick? You never cooked last time I talked to you. You hated dad for even asking you to cook"

"Yeah, I know, I told you. I have changed"

"Ooh, wait, I know why. Kate told me, I can't believe I forgot. What's her name?"

"Who?" he asked suddenly

"You know, the girl in your life that isn't related to you. Well I hope she isn't coz that would be a bit wrong"

"Err, this is gonna sound a bit weird, but Vanessa"

"What? My Vanessa"

"Yeah"

"What? That's, whoa. Sorry I'm in shock that she didn't tell me"

"Yeah, is that weird for you?"

"No, not at all, you should marry her. Then I could be related to her"

"Ahh, no. Hey look I gotta go, so if you see Nes, ah, tell her I said hey. Um yeah"

"Ok, I will, see ya. Oh who am I talking to next?"

"Um Kylie wants to talk. Bye Tash"

"See ya". He handed over the phone and a new familiar voice came on

"Tash, hey" Kylie said "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how's my younger sister?"

"I'm great, could I tell you something, you can't tell anyone though. Wait I just have to go into my room so no one hears"

"Ok then" I waited for her to talk again

"Right, I um met this guy yesterday in town and my friend likes him"

"Right, but let me guess you like him too. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do"

"Ok, so who's this friend?"

"Melinda, I have known her for ages"

"Does she know you like him?" I tapped my fingers on the desk waiting for her to answer

"No" she said finally

"Ok, so what you do is, you make him like you better than her"

"Oh, so how do I do that?"

"Well, you make friends with him. Just generally talk to him, show him how great, kind and funny you can be. Ask him to town or something. I don't know, use your imagination"

"Ok, do you reckon I could ask Kate too?"

"Yeah, course, she wouldn't tell anyone"

"Ok, thanks Tash. James wants to talk now. I have to go and finish my homework"

"Alright, put him on. Good luck with 'HIM'. Call me if you wanna talk sometime"

"Ok thanks, here's James". I waited for the phone to be passed around again. Soon a new young voice appeared

"Tashie" James said

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, glad to hear his little voice

"Good thank you" he said politely. Mum and dad had always worried about manners in our family. I was glad to hear that James's were up to standards

"That's good, how's school going?"

"Yeah, it's alright thank you"

"Great, have you done anything exciting?"

"Not really. Oh we threw eggs out the window for an experi…" He paused

"Experiment?" I asked trying to help him with his sentence

"Yes, that word. It was fun"

"Really, that's good then. Are you looking after dad?"

"Yes, and Kate"

"Oh, yes. How do you feel about being an uncle soon?"

"Good, you will be an aunty"

"Yes, I will"

"Mmm, Jake is cooking tea, its funny"

"I bet, what are you having?"

"Err, I will ask him" I heard him yell to him 'Jake what are we having for tea, Tashie wants to know'. He came back and said "Spaghetti and meat balls, with some sauce that sounds gross"

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be" I laughed

"I have to go now, dad wants me to help Kylie set the table. You come and visit soon?"

"Yes I will soon. Well you go and help dad and enjoy your tea"

"Ok, I will. Kate said she will call you sometime and talk"

"Ok then, thank you. Bye James"

"Bye Tashie". He hung up the phone and there was a dead line. I waited for it to disconnect and then I put in Aarron's number that he had given me. The phone dialed and he answered

"Hey"

"Hello" I said

"Who is this?" he asked

"Oh, its Tash, Natasha" I corrected myself "I came to training with Zac a couple of weeks ago"

"Ah yes, I forgot to ring you sorry. Um yes, I was very impressed with you. You were accepted and you start next month. I have sent out some information about rules and stuff like that. So well done"

"Oh, thanks Aarron. See you soon then"

"See you soon, bye"

"Bye". I hung up the phone and danced around my room. I actually got in, I have started to turn my dream into reality.


	4. New Aspects On Life

Chapter 4

New Aspects on Life

I went to school the next day feeling pleased and excited. I hoped to see Zac today, we have our school ball in a week and I was waiting for him to ask me but I hadn't seen him in ages. For some reason he hasn't turned up to school, which worried me a little, but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation. I walked to my locker and I saw Indy standing by my locker.

"Hey Indy, what's up?" I said opening my locker

"Not much actually, hey you haven't seen Zac anywhere have you?"

"Nope why?"

"Oh, he said he had something to ask me last week and I haven't seen him since. Oh well, I will catch up with him later. So… wanna go surfing later?"

"Err I suppose, yeah"

"Ok, cool. Meet you at the beach at 4?"

"Yeah sounds great"

"Ok, see ya, oh there's Zac, bye". She ran off down the corridor and stopped in front of Zac. I watched as she flicked her hair and walked off with him into the distance. I threw my bag in my locker and slammed the door.

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood" I heard from behind me

"Excuse me?" I said and turned to see Vanessa standing behind me. She had her brown hair curled and she was wearing tight dark blue jeans, a red v-neck top and silver flats. She certainly looked better than me today. "Oh hey, sorry"

"That's ok, everything alright with you?" she asked walking with me down the long busy corridor

"Yeah, I guess" I said trying not to make it obvious that it wasn't

"Oh, you seem a little… oh I dunno, uptight"

"Hmm maybe" I said trying to think of something to change the subject "So what do you think of your new school?"

"Ah, it's not as bad as I thought, but you know, school is school"

"Yeah, I guess it is". We turned down the corridor to see Indy standing at Zac's locker laughing "Hahahahahahaha" I said under my breathe

"What?" Nes asked

"Oh nothing. Oh my brother says hey by the way"

"Oh" she said shocked "You know about that?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me? He's just my brother for god's sake"

"Yeah, sorry, I just thought you would think it was weird"

"Nah, it's good". We stood in the corridor of Zac's locker and I continued to watch him and my good friend Indy. I listened to their convocation.

"Oh, hey you have an eyelash" Zac said pulling it from under her eye

"Oh thanks, so you said you wanted to ask me?" Indy questioned

"Oh, yeah…" he paused and saw me "Ah later". He walked away and came up to me. "Hey, what's up?" he asked

"Not much" I said coldly

"You ok?" he asked

"Fine thank you"

"Right, hey Vanessa" he said turning to her

"Hey" she said back

"Hey Vanessa would you just give us a minute?" Zac asked

"Yeah sure" she winked at me and walked away to another group of girls

"Come on" he said holding my hand and taking me out onto the grass. He sat down and looked at me "Are you gonna sit?"

"Fine" I said sitting down on the grass beside him. I looked out onto the beach which was about a three minute walk from the school. My blonde hair blew in my face and Zac pulled it from my eyes.

"Now, what's really wrong with you?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" I snapped "Really, don't worry about me"

"But I do worry about you" he said turning to look me in the eyes "and I love you"

"Ha-ha-ha" I said sarcastically

"You can fake laugh or whatever but its true". I rolled my eyes and stood up; he continued to sit so I looked him in the eyes and walked off. My head was spinning as I grabbed my bag out of my grey locker and walked out the school gates, I walked down the sandy hills to the beach.

The crashing of the waves and the smell of the sea greeted me and I dumped my bag and pulled off my school dress. I ran down to the edge of the water and I got in. I paddled around for a bit and then went right out into the deep surf. The waves crashed over my head and I begun to relax, as if all my problems were cleansed away, the taste of salt water was in my mouth as I paddled back in and walked out. The sand was so soft as I walked back to my towel and bag. I laid out my towel and relaxed on it on the warm sand. I put on my sunnies, closed my eyes and focused on the crashing of the waves. My body relaxed and I fell asleep.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder; I flinched and opened my eyes to see Zac looking over me.

"Oh god what? What could you possibly want with me now?"

"I just saw you laying here and thought I would join you, I don't see why you're so annoyed with me, what did I do?"

"Everything Zac, just everything" I said sitting up and looking out on the horizon

"Umm, that's not an answer sorry"

"Ugh, look, if you really loved me, you wouldn't be hanging around with my friend more than me"

"Umm, right, when was this and which friend was this?"

"Geez" I said as I laid back down and closed my eyes again "Are guys really so dumb or is it just you?"

"What do you mean? Why am I dumb or why are guys dumb?" I sat up and looked at him with a stupid face "What?" he laughed

"Where have you been the past few days?" I asked and he sighed

"My sister had a baby, I was with her"

"Oh" I felt so stupid for even asking "Congratulations" I smiled

"Thanks, umm anymore questions you want to ask?"

"Umm just one, what are you going to ask Indy?"

"Ahh, ok, this is going to sound awkward, but I was asking her about family stuff, she's my cousin"

"Oh, right, sorry"

"That's ok, I don't mind answering your questions if you will answer mine" he smiled

"What could you possibly wanna ask me?" I put my sunnies on my head and locked eyes with him

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he said as his blue eyes lit up and he smiled

"Yes, of course" I laughed and his lips found mine. We broke away and I put my sunnies back on and lay down.

"Well unlike you, I am going back to school" he said kissing me on the for head and standing up "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I guess so" I said smiling "Bye"

"See ya". I watched him walk away up the beach and then I sat up and packed up my stuff. I walked along the long beach until finally I reached the steps up to my house. I grabbed my key and opened the sliding door, I knew mum wouldn't be home from work yet so I dumped my bag on the satin black kitchen bench and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my towel and had a shower. Once I had finished my shower I threw on my undies and a pair of skinny leg jeans and I lose white blouse, it was too big so I tied it at the front so it was showing some of my tanned tummy. I messed up my wet hair and grabbed some eyeliner, mascara and foundation. I put the three on and grabbed my big silver bag and my silver ballet slippers. Next thing I knew I was sitting in my mums work in the waiting room. A young lady wearing black skinny leg jeans and a tight red top came out

"Natasha?" she said, her voice was sweet and kind

"Yes, that's me, I said standing up and walking over to her"

"Come this way please" she said leading me down a long bright modern corridor, the whole place smelt like hair products and nail polish. We got to the end of the corridor and she opened the door "Here, have a seat" she said "Now, you wish to get a job as a make-up artist?"

"Yes, I do actually" I smiled

"So how old are you exactly Natasha?"

"Umm I am 15 and please, call me Tash"

"Ok" she paused "Tash, your mother works here right"

"Yes, Lucinda"

"Oh, yes, so what do you plan to do with school?"

"Ahh I am planning to have this as a part time job and turn to a career in make-up"

"Ahh" she smiled "I see, come over here please", she lead me over to a model and pulled out a tray filled with make-up "Let's see what you have Tash"

"Ok then" I said grabbing the silver eye shadow and putting it on the model, I gave her black eyeliner and mascara. I gave her a light foundation and some clear lip gloss. "Done" I said moving away from the dummy, I smiled at what I had created, I thought it looked perfect

"Not too bad" she smiled and walked back to her desk and sat down "I could give you a part time job if your mother allows you to"

"Really?"

"Yes" she smiled "Well done Tash, you did well. I will be in touch"

"Thanks, oh could you tell me where my mum would be?"

"Yes, she is next door"

"Thanks" I smiled and walked out the door. I got to mum's door and knocked

"Come in" I heard her say. I opened the door and walked in, she looked up from her work "Tash, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Ahh, that's what I want to talk to you about"

"Oh, did something happen?" she asked looking concerned

"Oh, no, I have a job here"

"Wow, that's great Tash" she said getting out of her chair and hugged me

"Yeah mum it is" I said

"Well I am so proud of you, oh I have some news for you" she said pulling away

"Oh, good or bad?" I asked sitting in the chair opposite her white modern desk

"Well that depends" she smiled "Your father and all the kids are coming up next week to see your ball"

"Oh my god; really? That's so cool, are they staying with us?"

"Yes, they are, but I will need your help to blow up the lilos and get out the sofa. Ahh there is so much to do, would you mind dropping into the supermarket and grabbing something for tea for me please?"

"Yeah, sure, my choice?" I smiled hopefully

"Yes, I guess, no junk food though"

"Ok, bye then mum" I said walking out the door and down the corridor

"Bye baby" she said as I closed the door.

I grabbed my ipod out of my handbag and put it in my ears; I went through my songs and picked out 'she will be loved'. I listened until I got to my favourite part:

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

The song ended by the time I got to the supermarket and I put the ipod back in my bag, and got out my purse and walked through the entrance. The automatic gates opened and the smell of fresh fruit hit me. I went down to the frozen foods section and picked out a frozen roast with veggies. I got two and walked to the check out, I waited in the '12 items or less' row as people went up, pulled out all their groceries, paid for them and left.

"Next please" the young check out worker said, she was a kind looking girl and didn't look to me too much older than me. Her blonde hair, that could be nice, was tied back in a messy pony. Her nails were freshly manicured and she had a light lot of make-up on. "Hey"

"Hey, how are you?" I asked

"I am alright thanks, you?"

"Yeah, I am not too bad thanks, just helping my mum with the shopping" I said as she scanned my items.

"Ten dollars and forty five cents thanks" she said, I went through my purse and gave her twenty dollars, I saw her name tag 'Shelly' it read "Thanks" she said as I handed her the money. She gave me the change and I walked out of the supermarket. I walked along the long road back to my house, when I got home the front door was ajar. My heart jumped as I saw Jake appear from behind the door.

"Ahhh" I screamed and ran over to him and hugged him

"Hey baby sister" he said wrapping his long arms around me

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him so soon "I thought you weren't coming until next week"

He laughed "Is that what mum told you?"

"Yeah, yes she did" I said shocked

"Well, dad kinda got a job here that lasts a few months, so here we are"

"Oh my god, are you staying with us?"

"Yeah, geez doesn't mum tell you anything"

"Nope" I laughed. We went inside and I greeted the rest of my family, Kate was already looking chubbier than last time I saw her. Dad walked down the stairs, he looked so much younger than what he used to. His brown hair was short and spiky and he was wearing grey shorts with a tight black top.

"Hey Tash" he said smiling and hugging me

"Dad" I sighed "It's great to see you"

"Same with you" he said "Geez you have grown up"

"Thanks dad". We all sat down on the white leather couches and caught up. I looked at the time and it was quarter to four.

"Oh shit, guys I have to go to the beach, I kinda promised Indy that I would surf with her"

"Ok, I guess you can go" dad said smiling

"Can I come Tashie?" James asked

"Dad?" I asked

"Yes, but Jake, you might want to go and supervise" he said giving Jake a look

"Ok, anyone else want to come?" Jake asked

"Yes!" yelled Kylie "Please Tash"

"Sure, you coming Kate?" I asked

"Yes, I guess I better see how the waves are treating you" she smiled and turned to Kyle "You coming to bub?"

"Yes, I guess, I would give anything for a tan" he said laughing and putting his arm round Kate.

"Ok, I will be one sec" I said running upstairs and getting my stuff. I grabbed my board and went back downstairs. "Ready?" I asked the family

"Yes!" they all yelled. We walked down the big stairs to the beach, Indy was waiting on the sand with her sunnies on, and her board was lying in the sand next to her. I ran off in front of my family to greet her.

"Hey" I said sticking my board in the sand and leaning on it

"Hey stranger, what kept you, whoa, what's with the clam of people"

"That's my family" I smiled and flicked my hair out of my face

"Whoa, and here I was thinking you were an only child". The rest of my family caught up with me and stood around Indy and I

"Ok, so this shaggy little guy is James and this little brat is Kylie" I laughed

"Hey!" Kylie yelled at me and hit me on the thigh

"Hey James, Kylie" Indy said

"And this big guy is my oldest brother Jake"

"Hey" Jake said

"Hey Jake" Indy said smiling

"Ok and this is my favourite pregnant sister Kate and her boyfriend Kyle"

"Hey! What about me?" Kylie said

"You're not pregnant" I said laughing

"Oh" Kylie said

"Hey Kate, Kyle" Indy said

"Hey Indy" Kate and Kyle said

"Ok, can we hit the waves now please, I have been waiting for you for ages" Indy said smiling and taking off her sunnies. Her blonde hair trailed after her as she ran into the surf and paddled out.

"Ok, let's see what you have got Tash" Jake said sitting on the sand next to James and Kylie who were at that stage trying to make a sand castle, Kate and Kyle joined him

"Righteo oh then" I said pulling out my board and running into the water, I paddled out and caught up with Indy who was already catching her first wave. I sat on my board and waited for a wave. I saw a big one and began to stand up, the wave came towards me and I caught it and rode along it until it crashed over my head. I sat on my board again and looked back on the sand. Kate gave me a thumbs up and I stood up again and continued riding the waves. I stopped after four more waves and paddled over to Indy, she was sitting on her board "Hey" I said sitting next to her, the waves pushing us toward the shore

"Hey, there are some good waves out here today huh?" she said brushing the water from her face

"Yeah, I know, it's awesome" I said doing the same.

"Wanna catch a few more then paddle in?" she asked paddling away

"You bet cha" I said paddling away into the big waves, I caught a few for the started to paddle in, Indy wasn't far behind me. I walked along the shore and up the beach to my family.

Jake was laughing "Not too bad Tash"

"Oh, did I surprise you huh?"

"Yeah you did actually" he said watching Indy walk up the beach towards us

"Whoa" she said dumping her board and patting me on the back "well done"

"Thanks" I said laughing slightly

"Well thanks for the surfing Indy, tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess, that's if the weather is ok. Meet you here at 4 again?" she asked drying herself with her peach billabong towel

"Yep, sure, see ya" I said walking off down the beach after my siblings "Hey, wait for me" I yelled at Jake

"Hurry up then surfer girl" he said putting his arm around my neck when I caught up to him "I am so proud of you Tash, you're a really talented surfer"

"Thanks" I said looking him in the eyes "I told ya I was good" I said laughing and hit him in the abs with my free hand "So, you got any plans to see Nes while you're here?"

"Ah maybe, I dunno, I think dad wants us to go to school for the months we are here so we don't miss out"

"Oh cool, my school isn't too bad"

"Yeah, let me be the judge of that" he laughed. We walked up the steps and he grabbed my board and leant it up against the wall. I walked in to see mum cooking tea with dad, it was just like old times, and maybe these few months could change things between them.

"Hey Tash, hey Jake" mum said "Tash, Kylie is sharing your bed with you if that's ok?"

"Ugh, not her" I said sarcastically looking at Kylie, she put on a sad face and ran over and hugged me "Only joking" I said "Come up and check out your room then"

"Aw can I see to?" Jake asked

"I guess so, anyone else want to…" I looked up and the whole family was standing waiting for me to lead them up to my room "Righteo then, this way" I said leading them up the stairs and into my room, we got there and they all rushed in and collapsed on my bed "Ok then" I said looking at Kylie, James and Jake killing each other "Sorry about the mess" I said going into my bathroom and putting my beach bag on the bench

"Whoa, look at this view?" Kate said going over to the French doors

"Here" I said unlocking the doors and opening them "Go out". Kate walked out and looked at the beach with Kyle while I sorted out three musketeers "Ok you three, that's enough, this is a bed you know, not a zoo"

"Could have fooled me" Jake said "Look at the mess, ooh computer" he said getting off the bed and sitting on my chair at the desk "Msn… hmm… Zac?"

"Look" I said running over and stopping him from talking to him "Ugh"

"Who's Zac?" Jake asked leaning back on my chair and smiling "Hmmm?"

"Ugh, get over it" I said shutting down my computer so he couldn't play with it. Kate came back inside and pushed Jake off the chair

"Leave her alone" she said smiling at me

"Whatever" Jake said "Don't push me off the chair crazy pregnant woman" he said sitting back on the chair. Jake was in the peak of his appearance, his brown hair was spiky and his body was athletic and tanned. Kate wasn't her usual beautiful self; her make-up was covering up most of her non sleeping spots. Kyle was a tall athletic guy, not very tanned but very mature for his age. Kylie was over the princess stage and she was actually thinking about what she wanted to do with her life. James, being the youngest boy in the family, was a little immature but he always knew right from wrong.

"Ok then, can you all wait out here calmly and not kill each other if I change?"

"Yeah I guess" Jake said

"James?" I asked

"Yes" he smiled

"Kylie?" I asked

"Mmm, whatever" she said looking through my cd's

"Kate, can you babysit please?" I said kindly

"Yes, I suppose"

"Thanks" I said running into the bathroom and the walk in robe

"Geez she has her own bathroom and closet, that's so unfair" I heard Kate say, I smiled to myself and hopped it the shower. I got out of the shower and put on my light green beach dress and blow dried my hair. I opened the sliding door that led into my closet and bathroom and Jake was the only one waiting on my bed.

"Hey" he said sitting up and patting his hand on my bed for me to join him

"Alright, but only for a minute because I have to socialize, what do you want?"

"It's Friday tonight, so tomorrow would you mind walking me up to Nes's place, I wanna see her"

"Yeah sure, of course" I smiled and sat up "I have missed you big brother"

"I have missed you too baby sister, I wonder what mum and dad have done to tea?"

"Yeah, we better go and check" I said standing up and walking down stairs with Jake close behind me "Hey mum, dad, when's tea?"

"Soon Tash, soon, if you mother can ever open a tin. Here" dad said taking the tin of gravy off mum and opening it

"Thanks" mum said smiling and Jake nudged me in the side

"What?" I whispered

"Them" he said pointing at mum and dad

"Yeah, I no" I said laughing. Jake and I joined the rest of the family on the couch watching TV, James had futurama on, and so Jake and I tuned out. The phone started to ring and Jake ran up to get it

"Hey Jake speaking" he said turning to me smiling

"Um I am sixteen why?" I heard him ask

"Oh Zac, right, I'll get Tash" he moved the phone away from his ear "Tash, its Zaccy boy" he laughed

"Ugh, give me the phone" I said running up to the phone and taking it off him "Hey Zac"

"Who's the guy, Jake?" he asked "I saw you walk off down the beach today with a guy, he had his arm around you, was that Jake?"

"Yes, it was and he's my brother"

"Oh, shit, sorry, what's he doing there?"

"Umm my whole family is here for a few months because dad got a job here, its only temporary but its good to have them all here"

"Oh you would be happy then, sorry for intruding then"

"That's ok, trust me. I have done it to you before. So anyway tea's ready so I better go"

"Alright, see ya". I hung up the phone and ran over to the couch and pulled Jakes hair

"If you ever do that again I will kill you, got it?"

"Yeah, now let go of my hair crazy woman". I smiled at him and let go "Ouch, geez" Jake said as I let go. I went over to the table and sat down, Kylie and James followed and sat at the heads of the table. Kate and Kyle took the two seats near mum and Jake sat next to me.

"Ugh, not you" I said as he sat next to me

"Yep, it is me" he sad laughing

"Hey dad, sit here" I said patting my hand on the placemat next to me

"Ok then" he said putting his dinner on the placemat and his drink on the coaster.

"This looks nice" Kate said as mum brought the plates around to everyone

"Mmm" Kylie said "roast chicken, my favourite"

"That's good Kylie, now you have to eat it all" mum said patting her on the head. We sat down and occasionally chatted through our meal. Once we finished Kate and Kyle cleaned up mum and dad sat out on the front deck.

"I wish they would get back together" Kate sighed when Kylie and James had gone to brush their teeth

"Yeah, same" Jake and I said together

"At least they aren't killing each other" Kyle said as he was putting the plates in the dishwasher "That's a good sign for your parents right?"

"Yeah, I suppose, you know, I wouldn't mind moving here if they decided to get back together" Kate said as she sat next to me on the bar stool

"Really?" I said surprised

"Yeah, why not, this house is so much better than ours. Plus, we would be a family"

"Yeah, I guess so" Jake said "Oh look out, here they come" he said watching James and Kylie run down the steps. We caught up a lot after tea and I realised how much I actually missed my family, we were all so much alike and we had so much to catch up on. So as the song 'The way that I feel' says

'_Well I'm looking forward now I'm trying to find my way_

_Looking back and I see only yesterday_

_Time is my friend that's not always real_

_Now I am singing about the way that I feel'_

That one song reflects so much of my life, that night I went to bed and became a new person, I person with a family and a purpose in life, I purpose that mattered and a family that cared, what more could you want.


End file.
